


in the prime of life

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Tags May Change, i really do not know what to tag this as!, no beta we die like men, the entire concept for this fic was 'wizard gets stuck in a death house'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Wizard wakes up in a dark room.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	in the prime of life

When Wizard wakes up, it’s in a dark room. Not so dark that he can’t see anything, but dark enough to be unsettling. Automatically, he checks for his wand. It’s not there. 

His leg hurts, and it’s bleeding; he doesn’t know why, and that makes him anxious, more than he already is just from being in this room, alone, with nothing but his own thoughts and the pain that radiates from what he assumes is a cut on his leg.

Or is he alone?

His head also hurts, and it feels like the room is spinning; as much as he tries to, he can’t seem to get his eyes to focus on any of the few objects scattered around the room, leaving them as blurry mysteries.

_ No point in sitting around.  _ Wizard attempts to get up. Almost immediately, his leg buckles under his weight, sending him right back to the ground. Frustrated, he grits his teeth and pushes his weight into the wall, forcing himself to his feet. His leg protests, pain shooting through his entire body as he puts weight on it; he decides he’d be better off leaning on the wall. 

_ Probably made whatever godforsaken injury I have worse,  _ he thinks bitterly, scanning the room for an exit. There isn’t one, at least not that he can see. His anxiety threatens to boil over; he pushes it back down and moves away from the wall, determined to figure out where he is and what he’s doing here. His walk is wobbly, and he can’t put weight on his wounded leg, but he’s getting somewhere at least.

The first thing he approaches is the desk in the middle of the room; the top doesn’t have anything on it other than a blank piece of paper and some sort of ID card with the name and picture scratched off. Wizard pockets the card and then, after a moment of hesitation, folds the piece of paper up and pockets it as well. He tries searching the drawers; they’re empty, and pristine like the desk is brand new. No scratches on the inside. He gives up on the desk and moves on.

The only other things in the room are a small table with a set of drawers attached to it in the far right of the room, and what seems like a lamp in the left corner; a window set high on the wall is the only source of light in the room, and it’s far too high for Wizard to reach. He instead tries the table, but once again finds absolutely nothing. It’s empty and pristine, except for a strangely-colored splotch on the side that he chooses to believe it a wood stain. He doesn’t want to think of the other options.

Finally, Wizard makes his way over to the lamp (slowly, of course); the lamp seems mostly unremarkable, although he notes the somewhat strange symbols layered on the cloth lampshade. He runs his fingers over them. Nothing happens. He didn’t really expect anything to. He attempts to turn it on; it’s broken. He tries to push it over; it doesn’t budge. In fact, he ends up almost toppling himself trying. 

With nothing left to investigate in the room, Wizard carefully takes a seat and inspects his leg. He winces as he pulls it closer to himself, and carefully peels the torn fabric of his pant leg off of the wound. There’s a gash in his leg, small but deep, slightly smaller than a dime; blood is leaking through it, and he can just barely see bone through it. He peers closer, out of morbid curiosity, and spots a shard of bone.  _ How did I break my leg? And how did I manage to do it like this? _

He forces himself to look away from the wound and tries to figure out what to do next. He should probably wrap the hole in his leg; he knows that much. Healing spells are out of the question, as he can’t do any magic without his wand. The logical thing to do would be to treat his leg as best as he can, and then try to find a way out of the room he’s in. The issue is more if he  _ can  _ find an exit.

He can at least do the first thing, though. He wriggles out of his cloak, struggling for a moment with the arms as he does. It’s rather dusty from his ‘explorations’ (if you could even call them that), and it has a bit of blood on it, but otherwise it’s fine. He’s only wearing a t-shirt under it, but then again, he didn’t exactly  _ plan  _ to be locked in an empty room with a leg that is both broken and bleeding.

Wizard lays his cloak out on the floor, the feeling that he’s forgotten something lingering at the back of his mind as he tugs at the sleeve of the cloak to tear it off. The sleeve comes off after some difficulty; he ties it around his leg, wincing as the fabric digs into the cut. He tries his best to ignore the blood trailing down his leg as he starts on his next task.

He pulls the ID card and the folded paper out of the cloak’s pockets, pausing as he realizes he doesn’t have a place to put them without it. He doesn’t want to put the cloak back on, though; it’s too big for him, and it might get caught on something. He doesn’t have anything to cut off the pockets with, either.

After a couple moments of mental back-and-forth, Wizard finally decides to just carry the things. With much difficulty, he stands up and begins looking for an exit. Running his hand along the wall as he limps along, his gaze is mostly focused ahead of him; it’s a surprise when his hand catches on a wall panel that’s just a little bit extended from the wall. It almost knocks him over as well; he’d been using the wall for balance.

Regaining his balance, Wizard inspects the wall panel.  _ Strange that it would be right at my height,  _ he muses, absentmindedly pressing his hand against it. Something clicks, and then the sound of metal on metal fills the room, sending Wizard to the ground with his hands over his ears. He catches a glimpse of something moving, but forces his eyes shut, trying to block out the sound, as well as everything else.

After what seems like an eternity, the sound stops. Wizard opens his eyes first; then he stands up slowly, uncovering his ears and wincing as he’s forced to put weight on his broken leg. It only takes a quick scan of the room for him to see what’s changed.

The wall opposite to him has opened. Where there was once nothing but identical panels, there is now a huge, gaping doorway. He can’t see anything beyond it; it’s nothing but darkness, darkness that almost seems to be creeping closer to him. 

A small, squarish object lies at the very edge of the doorway, tantalizingly close yet so far away. Taking what he presumes is obvious bait, Wizard tiptoes over to it, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to alert anything that might be outside the door. When he gets close, he realizes what it is - a flashlight. He sets the objects he was holding to the side and tests it. After a second of nothing, the beam flickers to life with an audible hum.  _ This should make things easier. _

With a flashlight in one hand, and the papers in the other, Wizard stands at the edge of the doorway.

And then he steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i'll actually continue this but if i decide anytime soon i'll tell ya
> 
> fun fact the entire time i was writing this i was also watching petscop. idk if it shows or not but the idea came to me while watching petscop so ?????


End file.
